


Dating Policy

by yuudachi



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuudachi/pseuds/yuudachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamagoori does a presentation on his personal laptop. Maybe that wasn’t a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Policy

"I expect ALL students to know the contents of the Disciplinary Handbook from FRONT TO BACK."

Gamagoori slammed the giant student handbook on the desk in front of him, making some of the students flinch nervously.

"NO exceptions will be made to any rule-breaking. All crimes will be punished SWIFTLY and DEFTLY. We will delve into more detail now. Pay close attention to this upcoming presentation!"

His booming voice lingered in the students’ ears, even as Gamagoori was silently plugging in his laptop to the projector.

After a brief second, the room was lit up with Gamagoori’s wallpaper: a cute girl with a huge smile, puffy cheeks and a brunette bowl cut. She was flashing a peace sign as she pressed up lovingly against Gamagoori, who was stiff, stern and only half in the shot, but also notably blushing.

Immediately, Gamagoori let out an audible choke and leaned over his laptop to desperately pull up the presentation.

"AS I WAS SAYING," he screamed, "PAY CLOSE ATTENTION TO THE PRESENTATION."

The few students in the back who were smirking in amusement quickly fell back into serious expressions, biting back their grins.

He went through each slide in his usual booming voice, exaggeratedly slamming the projector screen at times to emphasize a point occasionally. The class had seemingly settled midway through the lecture until an email notification slid up onto the projector screen:

“mankanmako@honnouji.edu sent ‘LOL look at this cat in a box XDDD’”

Gamagoori froze for a second. He swiftly exited the message box and continued where he was midsentence. A couple of minutes later, another box popped up.

“mankanmako@honnouji.edu sent ‘Awww this reminds me of you!! <3<3 =3=’”

This time, Gamagoori visibly reddened. He nearly broke his laptop as he slammed his hand onto his mouse to close the box again as quickly as possible.

Just as he did, another notification box replaced it. Then another followed, stacking on top of it. He unconsciously skimmed the email subjects as he rushed to close them:

“mankanmako@honnouji.edu sent ‘HAHAHA LOOK AT THIS THING RYUKO-CHAN FOUND’”  
”mankanmako@honnouji.edu sent ‘DSADJKSIAL LOL’”  
”mankanmako@honnouji.edu sent ‘OOOOO are u into this kind of stuff????’”

Just as another email notification popped up again, he slammed his laptop shut and the projector showed a blue screen. Glowing bright red and feeling humiliated, Gamagoori said to the class in a strangled attempt to be calm, “Excuse me for one second. BEHAVE YOURSELVES."

He turned to leave, paused for one, heavy second, then turned his head back sharply to the class, catching some students mid whisper. 

"NO TALKING!" he commanded and promptly stormed out.

Once he was outside, he whipped out his phone, furiously texting Mako to get off Tumblr and stop sending him things. Meanwhile, none of the students had the courage to ask what the dating policy was in the school.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr a while back on one of my throw away accounts (azukekeke). 
> 
> Based on when 1) during a Powerpoint presentation, the presenter's email notifications kept popping up dating site notifications, 2) I'm constantly sending bullshit from tumblr to my fiance's email. Combined together, you get this idea!


End file.
